Real Date
by I'mDatingTheReceptionist
Summary: What if Mordecai hadn't survived after being shot with the bazooka? My take on a What If from the episode Real Date. CJxM.


"Mordecai? Mordecai….?"

She whispered his name again and again but the blue jays eyes didn't open. CJ held him in her arms, tears pricking her eyes, her heart dropping with every moment that passed. Still, Mordecai showed no sign of waking.

CJ swallowed the knot in her throat and looked at Mordecais face, her tears falling on his forehead. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she tore her eyes from the blue jay to look up and see Rigby and Eileen racing towards them

"I saw what happened," Eileen started, breathing hard. "Is Mordecai…." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on the blue jays face, his eyes closed. Her chest tightened and Rigby went silent, his expression still

"He was knocked unconscious from the fight…." CJ began, her voice shaking. "…..He won't wake up….." She let the tears stream down her cheeks and she tried to keep herself steady but it was hard to do so. "Call an ambulance." She said to them both and as Eileen pulled out her cell, she looked back at Mordecai and continued whispering his name through tears, even when she heard the sirens nearing the pier and felt Eileen and Rigby stepping back to give the men room

CJ sat in the waiting room, her bare feet cold on the hospital floor. Eileen and Rigby said on either side of her, offering words of comfort every now and again but CJ only stared ahead, wondering if Mordecai was alright…if he'd survived through all of it….

She wiped the hot tears away and sat back in her chair. She was cold and she hugged her arms around her, sighing. When the woman at the desk had seen the state of her dress and coat, she didn't press on and let her go and CJ'd only caught a glimpse of Mordecai being sent into the ward before being told to wait to hear further results

Minutes turned into hours but the girl didn't budge. After an hour and a half had passed, CJ glanced around to see the two had fallen asleep, exhausted from the day and from waiting to see if Mordecai'd made it

CJ couldn't help but let a smile push through despite the situation at hand. She wanted to thank Rigby and Eileen for what they'd done, even if it had ended up where it had. The amount of effort they would've had to put in in order to keep the other away made her realize how much they really did care about each other and more tears spilled on her cheeks

Soon, CJ felt herself nodding off. It had been a tiring day and she wanted to sleep, but she felt a hand go on her shoulder and she jolted awake. At the sight of a doctor standing in front of her, something inside CJ made her sit up but when her eyes caught the box in his hands, she stared at it in curiosity

"Are you CJ?"

CJ felt herself nod. "Yes…"

The doctor held out the small box to her. "This was from Mordecai." As she took the box in her cold hands, he continued. "I'm sorry…."

CJ looked up at him, her face paling. She felt her heart pound and her hands were trembling.

"We did all we could but….he didn't make it….."

CJs gaze dropped and she felt anger build up inside her. But when hot tears pricked her eyes, the anger extinguished and in it's place was sadness. Pure sadness.

The doctor went quiet. "I'm so sorry, Miss," he said, then walked off down the hall.

CJ looked at the box in her hands. She felt like her throat was full of sand as she read the tag, her name written in loopy handwriting. Her fingers fumbled with the red ribbon tied around it and she placed the lid next to her. Her hand lifted out a bracelet and she stared at it

It was a silver heart, with charms in it; an air hockey puck, a roller skate and a grilled cheese sandwich. It looked like it'd been mashed together but she loved it anyway.

 _This was from Mordecai_

 _This was the gift he'd intended to give her_

She covered her mouth to stop from crying out. Tears began to blur her vision and she carefully slipped on the bracelet, letting them fall on her lap. CJ began to softly cry then, before she could stop herself, she suddenly broke down in tears, the heart winking in the light from the hospital hall


End file.
